A Gift To Find
by Snowdrop Lynx
Summary: After massacred Kuruta tribe for their eyes, the Spider's head had experience moment that'll take more than just his wildest imagination...still the same pairing as Little Star! R&R Please!
1. Innocence

**Part One : Innocence**

* * *

><p>The night was very clear, as the stars showed themselves right above the midnight sky.<p>

There was a young girl there, sit on the grass, she plays her harmonica softly for a while, then after tired with it, she put the certain thing in her pocket and started to sing with her soft high-pitch voice, while at the same time keeping her voice down as she didn't want anyone to wake up and just wants to released herself from loneliness syndrome.

She looked at the sky with her cleared eyes, she even fluttered her eyelids, then smiling to the sky who might have a lot of duty just to make the night looks so much delightful to her, then she rest herself, still amazed by the flows of air that already surrounding her.

_Waking up and see that everything is okay_

_ The first time in my life and now it's so great_

_ Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed_

_ And think about the little things that make life great_

_ I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_ This is the best feeling….._

She looked at her surounding, tonight was very quiet, she didn't even seen anyone in her peripheral vision. Just as she scanned the whole place, she's very much sure, it's just her and the night. Soon, she may just lay herself down and accidentally sleeping due to the comfortance the night has gave her.

* * *

><p>The girl sleeping peacefully until the morning comes, which is turns not so good,<p>

"Wake up little girl, why are you sleeping at this field?", said a woman who looks so much like her, her mother, with anger that much drawn perfectly at her face,

"Woah! Mother, you gave me a fright!", the girl shout in horror, she's half-awaken but very aware of what just happen, and felt very abused with the situation initiated,

"Explain yourself first young lady, you sneaking again right?", said her mom, she looks as if she was glaring at the certain girl.

Felt cornered, she releases a heavy sigh, "Jeez, you worry too much mom, and by the way, I was just love the nights scenery, what so wrong about that, mom?", asked her poutily, while crossing her arms at her chest, and stared right back in her mom's eyes seriously, as if she really mad,

"You know the rules, right? Stop act like a boy and stick to the rules!", she said as she grabbing at the certain girl's hand, lead her back home.

Though she felt very annoyed, she decided to gave in, grant the woman her with a nod then slowly followed her right to their house.


	2. More than meets the eye

**Part Two: More Than Meets The Eye**

* * *

><p>He was a young man, apparently 16 while he was already 18, not because he had a small figure, infact, he was pretty tall, however, people keep saying that he was 16 because of his facial appearance.<p>

He was Kuroro Lucilfer, the infamous Genei Ryodan leader, also known as the s-rank criminal, who has no heart or in other words heartless, but still, he was charming enough to make people thought that he was a model or an idol rather than a criminal.

* * *

><p>It was a good morning, as he thought. When his spiders were spread around the world, leaving him in his alone state that he would describe as the peaceful one. After having his breakfast at his own mansion, he began to take a little walk around the town, since he had no recent activity lately.<p>

* * *

><p>As he pay a brief visit to a library nearby, he began to search over (for some worth book to read officially) when he's eyes were catch some over-light from a certain blond who stood near his place, and also the window.<p>

As if she knows that he looks at her, she turn to him and greet him with an innocent eyes, and also an angelic smile. Before he could return her smile, she's already have her way beside him,

"Hello there, you seemly read a hard book sir, what's the book about?", she asked, still in smile,

"Oh, it's about world's treasure, by the way may I asked you a question", he said or asked in rather curious or keeping in his cold state,

"Sure, what do you want to ask sir?", she asked again while focusing her eyes to the bookcase,

"What about your name?", he asked the girl next to him politely, but the girl didn't answered it, even worse, she remain silent for a while.

But since he didn't really care about it, he decided to walk away and took a seat before reading the book that he just got a moment before.

Soon, as about ten minutes passed, he found the certain girl was already sitting next to him,

"Sorry, I've just had a dazed off. By the way, my name is Kurapica, nice to see you, sir", said her as she offer him a handshake, confusing him with the fact that everyone was looking at him with somekind of he-was-a-scary-person-don't-go-near-him eyes and this girl has just offered him a handshake along with her previous so-called smile,

"Are you not used to shake hands? Mr.?", she asked as also bring him back to reality,

"I'm not", answered him gently, leading the certain girl to pull her hand back, then she turn to him again,

"So, since I've answer your question regarding my name, mine to tell me yours?", asked her as her clear blue eyes were staring innocently at him, while he, on the other side, wondering about the girl's sanity.

He didn't answer her question, much worse on her side perhaps, he's just stood up and start leaving.

* * *

><p>"She kind of remind me of someone", said Kuroro to no one but the air at his own room in his own mansion.<p>

Then he was trying to put the memories up together,

_who is she?_, he thought to himself as he rest his head on the couch, put all the efforts just to make himself relax a bit while his memory searching of those person who might have some similarity with the blond girl,

_The Kurutan_, he came in conclusion on his own mind, but much to his frustation, he remembered on the certain times, the day when he massacred the whole village, he was pretty much sure that no one was survive back then, but the incident was just about three days ago, and those eyes were brought him to boredom in just two days, which means that those eyes were no longer around him by the time he remembered it,

_I'll ask her if I see her again next time_, he thought as he stand from the couch and placed the book he just bought on the table beside.

* * *

><p>Just as he started to walk around the town again, he saw her again too.<p>

Still the same girl he saw earlier, but this time, she wore a blue knee-lengthened dress which made her look like an innocent young blonde, _sounds good to have a not-alone-but-still-peaceful dinner_, he thought as he fastening his pace to catch the girl up,

"You are Kurapica, aren't you?", he asked in a very low voice, and successfully makes the girl looked surpised (or rather shocked),

"How'd you recognized me?", she said while apparently trying hard to hide the slight blush in her face,

"Just some guessed, since you're quite familiar, by the way, do you want to acompany me on having my dinner?", he said as he walk by the girl's side, the blonde however, looks more nervous than before, the blush in her face was the undeniable prove to this, since it grow much more red than the last,

"S..sure, but….it's not a date isn't it?", she asked as her face were now as red as tomato, which very much amusing him,

"Of course it isn't, how old are you by the way?", he asked with such a serious tone that he put at the words,

"I'll be 16 by this April, is there any matter?", she said shyly while keeping her heads down in perhaps and embarrasement,

"Nothing, just wanna make sure that people wouldn't accused me being a pedophile since you look so small", he said as he put his hands in his pocket, he also realize how the girl's eyes turn suspicious at the word 'so small' he said earlier,

"Just how old are you Mr-not-answer-my-question-about-his….",

"Kuroro, you can called me that", he suddenly cut her sentence off as if known that the girl would add _name _at her last words,

"Okay, how old are you Kuroro?", said the girl, letting her pouting face out,

"I'm 18", he respond shortly, continued it with a playful smile to her, leaving the girl grew her anger,

"Don't try to make fun of me!", she shout at the older man (or she would be happier to refer him as boy), while the certain raven-haired young man just let it over and stay silently cool, that you can say as making the girl put on her nerves, she's pretty much pissed of off this young man's behave,

"I'm not trying, I did it and there's nothing that you could do", said him in very sure voice as if he was mocking the girl,

"I HATE YOU!", she scream her lungs out but he said nothing in return.

Now that she was really mad, she made her way away from the certain man, but he grab her wrist once she try,

"Sorry about that, but…please", he said as he grab her wrist, causing her face to grew as red as a shrimp, but she decide to tag along and keep in silence.

As they continue to walk, she felt like it was very far, so she reveal her anxiousity by asking a certain information to the man,

"Where would we have the dinner?", said the girl, still hide her blushing state since she hardly admit that the boy who stand next to her was obviously cute or rather, handsome, but she definitely won't admit it out loud,

"My place, don't worry", he said with a gentle tone, lead the girl to the feeling of admiring, but she let a sigh revealed and stay walk at the man's side.

* * *

><p>The moment when they reach his house, she was very very tired, exhausted. But once she saw his big mansion, her eyes grow big, round, and somehow you could determined as sparkling,<p>

"This is your house?", she asked innocently but a slight curious was in her voice,

"Indeed", he said while put a simple yet very charming (to her) smile,

"Cool", she admit it out loud, her own opinion. Upon seeing the girl in her childish mode, he gently asked her to entered the house and wait in the dining room. The next moment that she knows, he was disappear from her view for a minutes, but came with something in his hands : the food.

* * *

><p>When they began to eat, he gave a sigh before he asked the girl,<p>

"Are you a Kurutan?", but the girl didn't respond it, just ate her meal slowly and keep in silence, soon after a few minutes passed, she finally speak,

"How'd you know?", asked the girl curiously,

"Just some knowledge that I got from a close friend of mine, I've thought that you remind me of someone and the Kuruta suddenly came to my mind, so I decided to asked you", said him politely, unwilling to let any emotions spilled from his facial expression, but the girl remain silence again, which questionated his mind.

"If I were lost, would you mind to found me?", asked the girl suddenly, while the boy didn't know how to answered it yet. However, this statement; or question, really caused him stunned for a little amount of time. But when a shed of tear suddenly slid from the girl's eyes down to her cheeks, he was definitely have no idea of what happens,

"Why'd you want asked?", he asked her in curiousity over his cold stoned voice, while his eyes were locked to the girl,

"I don't know, maybe it's just popped on my mind so I'd ask", said the girl in tears, leaving him with so much more curiousity than before,

"I will, okay, so stop crying…", he said absentmindedly while his mind was a little confused of the statement just before, he reminded himself that he is the Spider's head, he was heartless, he was cold, he never care about anything but his comrades.

But seem to him that this girl was more than just meets the eye, since she was brave enough to asked his name while everybody not, and she was preserve him with such an emotion, the thing that he didn't want to embrace, something that would dare to drawn blood in its defense, something like heart, or soon to be called…_love_.

After the dinner, he had offered to walk her home, which she refuse at the moment before she excused herself and walk away, to where he didn't had any single idea.


	3. Memories

**Part Three : Memories**

* * *

><p>Then morning comes, when he found himself waken up from the his sleeping, and his brain still stucked with the yesterday's memory, the dinner he had spent with a blonde girl who looks familiar, yet she was familiar since she belongs to the Kuruta tribe that he already massacred.<p>

He was very much sure that there were no survivor during the massacre, but also wonder of how on earth that a small figured girl who might be fragile in his point of view, could survive and move to another town in just three days after, just three days.

* * *

><p>He found himself sitting at a bench near his garden, as he enjoyed the sunshine and the breeze of morning, his mind slowly draws a girl's face, Kurapica.<p>

He began to questioned his own sanity from the moment he suddenly remember the girl, her blonde hair that fall down to her back, her fair skin that makes her look like a porcelain french dolls, her clear blue eyes, which is could be determined as big and looks innocent, her small figure, and her warmth smile that pulled him back to reality, _am I fall for her in just a day?_, he questioned his mind.

Then the sound of his cellphone distract him from his peaceful morning thinking,

"Yes, Shal what happens?", he said (while trying so hard to not sound)emotionaly since he was distracted by the phone call,

"Ummm…Danchou, Nobu and the others keep asking about visiting Uvo's grave, do you like to come?", asked him, with such a threaten tone in his voice,

"Alright, I grew bored to do nothing here either", came his reply which caused the boy over the phone sound relieved, _poor boy_.

* * *

><p>He decided to go to his spiders with a train, since it was quite relaxing and not arrived too fast like an airplane.<p>

When he driving to the station, he passed the cemetery, where his peripheral vision got something interesting, the blonde from last night, sleeping with her head lean on a gravestone, then he stop his car and walks towards the certain girl,

"Why are you here?", he asked quietly as he stroke her hair gently. He realized that the girl was sleeping in tears, wondered if she was still crying over the last night's moment.

The girl was slowly awaken, when she sees the man, she greet him with a silent-good-morning while rubbing her eyes, not long after however, she gave him a no-silent-greet,

"G..good morning….Kuroro?", her eyes widened in horror, while he, on the other hand, were gave her a nice gentle smile as he wiped the tears from her eyes,

"Why are you here?", he asked her again, this time with much more gentle voice than before, she's only grant him with her innocent eyes, just a few second before she started her reply,

"Well, Kuroro, I've got no place to stay for last night so I decided to slept here", said her calmly, gave him another question right in his head,

"Why? Of all places why it has to be the cemetery?", he asked her like a father questioning his daughter,

"Because….this is my father's", said her honestly, there are no sign of lying or whatsoever it called in her eyes, so when she stood up and dusting herself, he looked at the name, but now that he know, the gravestone has no name written at it.

When he decided to turn to the girl and asked her about it but found that she's no longer standing there nor everwhere else.

He's stood up and search for the girl only to found a piece of paper at the place where she's standing a moment before, he picked the paper up and take it with him, thinking about read what's witten in it after he's coming back from visiting Uvogin's grave.

* * *

><p>In the train that'll take him to his comrades, his memory played a certain record of the past events, the Kuruta tribe massacred.<p>

_It was morning, the morning that look like a sunset. The sky were red, just like the eyes they were gonna take. He was there, standing with pride while his comrades were behind his back, _

_"What is the mission Danchou?", said Uvo, his voice sounded as if he was a predator who came in to his prey's lair, with an evil smirk on his face, he spoke softly,_

_ "Take all the scarlet eyes, eliminates every single person whose eyes weren't turn red, make sure no eye witness left alive", he released a sigh before his continue,_

_ "Mission initiated", said him finally before his comrades gone out of nowhere. He walked slowly towards the village, thinking this would be grateful._

_It is grateful, rather fascinating for him.__They are strong, powerful, they're eyes were grew as bright as the flame. He was satisfied. _

_It was then when he met a boy, his eyes were blazing perfectly the way he wants, the boy who gestured as if he was protecting something, later to be proven by his words, _

_"Don't you go there, over my dead-body!", said him in fight mode, which made the raven haired man amused, _

_"What is it over there?", he felt himself chuckled which irritated the boy, then they're fighting, he's pretty satisfied to the fact that the boy's strength almost like him though he was quite younger. But he still lost after all. As the last attack almost got the boy, he (and also the boy)heard the voice from the back of the boy,_

_ "Brother!", it was a girl voice, which turn the boy frowned, _

_"Don't come over here!", he scream to the girl, but it was all too late, the skilled area he just used might have thrown the girl and killed her brother._

_ Back then he thought it was nothing, the girl might have died due to the wave of power that also killed the boy. He take the boy's eyes, but has no interest in found the girl's body whereabouts. _

_Now that he saw a survivor, it might be the girl whose recovered. He also thought that he probably just underestimated the girl._

_Then he's gathered with his comrades, but they seemed sad. He was wondering why when he found the reason himself, it was Uvo, he was died._

* * *

><p>Back in present time when he found himself has already arrived at the place where his spiders waiting.<p>

As he visited Uvo's grave, he didn't felt anything, just as if it was a habit, or maybe because he was distracted, by the girl who claimed herself as a Kurutan.


	4. The Letter

**Part Four : Letter**

* * *

><p>Once again he found himself on his couch, relaxing himself. He then suddenly remembered the piece of paper he just found back then, when he saw his blonde sleeping at the cemetery nearby, leaning her head to a nameless gravestone.<p>

The piece of paper has something written on it.

_FIND ME_

* * *

><p>"Find Me?", he murmured to himself, then he take a little rest, <em>today was a very tough one<em>, he remind himself.

He was waking up in the middle of sunset and seen a familiar silhouette of a familiar person sitting on his balcony, Kurapica.

The said girl turn to him and grant him a smile, which caused him to wonder why she smiling at him, as a matter of anxiousity he walk towards his balcony, the he stand next to her sit place,

"Hey, wanna play hide-and-seek with me?", the girl suddenly asked as she turn to the young man,

"So, that's what you mean by 'find me'?", he said in respond,

"Oww..its…never mind, a person like won't matter it, right?", said the girl, in such a voice that could be determined as sad,

"You're right, and for the record, just make sure it's killing the day to found you", said him coldly but sure, brighten her eyes,

"Okay, just count on 100", answered her as she jump out of the balcony and sprung away, till he didn't even seen her shadows.

"Hundreds huh? that'll take long but okay, since it'll be harder to found", said him to no one but the empty air.

* * *

><p>"99..98..97..", he started the count when she was jumped down, an as the time flows by, it's getting his curiousness.<p>

Though she never bore him since they're first met, he could tell that this lady would be easy to find as long as there is a light near her, due to her goldy locks that always grant him an extra light everytime they stay under the lights.

"..5..4..3..2..1..0, that's it, I'm gonna find her", said him as he's gone back to balcony and started to look for her,

he look for her in every single steps, the forest…no, she's not hide in the forest, the library…not too, so he decided to go look for her on the shore nearby…but she was not there, not anywhere. And at last, he remembered something…._the nameless gravestone_, that was the only place were left, and it was his last chance…to find her.

As he arrived at the scene, or the graveyard, he's looking everywhere, just to know that the certain place was cold and empty, nobody was there, not even her.

Then he saw it, the nameless grave, for once in his lifetime, he felt worried and confused, because she wasn't there, and it was the last place he know she would visited.

There, it was his first time feeling that way, since the only thing he ever felt before was cold because he was heartless, he always build a wall between himself and the world, separating him from any emotion unless it was for his comrades, the only comrades he ever knew, before she walks to his life, lead him to the shining place and gave him the warmth, but now she's nowhere to be seen, and he felt…_lost_.

* * *

><p>Something bothered his mind, could it be that the girl whom he had spent time with was the boy he had killed's sister, who cursed him for killing her brother, no, she won't gave him any smile of hers if she's came with curse and vengeance. But he wants to found her, no matter what it takes, because of the feelings she lead him to, the feeling of lived in sincerity.<p>

* * *

><p>It is very far against his guidance to pay a visit to the place he had massacred, but he would rather lose the world than lose this only person who might lead him to live his full life, so he'll gonna do this, simply just this.<p>

As he drive his car to the gate of Kuruta's place, he felt really uneasy, as if the girl might not be found, but at least his trying right? Better than doing nothing but wait.

So he park the car near to the gate and start to take a walk. Its true that his never done something like searching alone, but asking his Spiders to look for her was far beyond his wildest imagination, since there's no time to explain about this (special) girl to them.

* * *

><p>He's walking thoughout the whole place, it was just a small village, still under the red sky, with a very different scenery.<p>

He's memory began to pacing back to the time he and his Spiders came to take away all the scarlet eyes and the life of its owner, he even could imagine that day as if its just happen again before him, but when he remembered that it's already five days after the massacred, he began to rushed himself to the forest, the forest where he met the (possibly) girl's brother.

To his surprises, his body still there, unscattered by nature yet and really made him felt as if its just happen the late seconds.

* * *

><p>Then his looked down to the forest, when he suddenly realized that he had his <em>en<em> for such an exploration, _what a wasted_, he murmured to himself before he started to used his _en _to scan over the whole forest, she can wait for just a minute isn't she?

After several minute he finally detect some extremely weak motion of possibly (again) the girl he's looking for, so he rushed to the place and found a blond haired girl laying motionless at the ground.

She's badly injured and her skin looks very pale as if the blood were drained from her body, but still, he recognized her, though she's not smiling (of course, who could smile at dying state) like she used to do. Swore won't waste anymore time, he lift the girl up from the ground, carried her bridal-style, and rushed to his car.

Soon when he reach his car and started the engine, he didn't hear the girl's very low whisper (due to the you-could-say-panic-if-its-a-normal-person state),

"You…come…", before she's unconsious again.

* * *

><p>She felt spinning, but she knows she's concious now.<p>

She smelled medicine scent throughout the room, but she knows she's safe.

She's trying hard to opened her eyes up, but it still so hard.

She moved her finger weakly, and she knows the feeling of living again.

* * *

><p>He was very tired, exhausted, so he rested himself at the couch near to her bed. Taking a little nap wouldn't let him missed a year though, so his taking it.<p>

* * *

><p>She made her way to open her eyes, the room looks very white and clean, she rolled her eyes, scanned the whole room, before she found what she's looking for, him.<p>

She put a smile on her face, still a weak one, but really warms her heart to know that he's here.

* * *

><p>Soon she knows she was wounded badly on her head and waist, it still hurt and getting worse as the anesthetic grow less in her body.<p>

She felt her head hurts, but she try to called him because she wanted to asked the young man so badly, about her own name.

* * *

><p><em>The young man finally arrived at the hospital, he carried the girl in his hand. <em>

_"What happens to her?", asked the doctor when they saw her in his arms, _

_"I was walking around my garden, when I found her already wounded like this, probably attacked by anonymous", said him surely as if he's got no doubts on what he's just saying, he just want her to be treaten right away before its too late anyway, so he decided to made-up a story which was more believable than the truth itself. _

"_She probably got amnesia, and sever stomach damage, she didn't passed the critical yet so you better pray for her", said the doctor after the surgery, which very relieving to his minds._

* * *

><p>"...Kuroro…?", said her as she finally has her way to sit at the bed, upon hearing his name been called, he felt very confused and decided to search the source of the voice, then he found it, right on her bed, sitting firmly with a pair of innocent eyes looking back at him,<p>

"Good morning, how do you feel?", asked him gently, hide the relieved side of his mind that she's awaken,

"Not very well, but…may I ask you a question?", said her with an unsure voice as if she was scared,

"Sure, you can ask everything but I'm not so sure I could possibly answer all of it", answered him in a gentle tone,

"Who am I? I mean, what is my name?", asked her finally, followed with heavy sigh as if she was felt relieved she could asked,

"What? You know my name but you don't know yours? How come?", he asked very curious, even take him to raised his quizzical eyebrows, while the girl only responded with nod, and shook of her head several seconds after,

"Kurapica, that is your name", said him surely as he remembered the day she told him her name, then she go silence a while, so he decided to asked her a few things,

"Tell me Kurapica, what do you remember?", she looked at him questionably but put a smile on before came with the answer,

"You, you're in my dream but…the dream looks too vivid to be called dream, I don't know…", she began to said a silent sorry,

"It's not a dream Kurapica..", said him as he walks towards the girl, putting his right hand on the back of her neck and pulled her closer until they're eyes looking back at each others eyes before it shut.


End file.
